I Scrappy Dappy Doo
by Ellis97
Summary: Set between the events of Forgotten Land and Hero to Legend. After building Boomerland, defeating the Blot, and reconciling a family, Scrappy-Doo and the love of his life, Googie are going to be married at last. They invite Scrappy's uncle Scooby and his meddling friends to Boomerland to attend the wedding. Little do they know, this will be a wedding that they will never forget.
1. The Party Starts

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to our latest adventure in Boomerland, this is a sequel to Forgotten Land and a prequel to Hero to Legend! It's the story you guys have been waiting for, it's "Scrappy and Googie's Wedding" or "I Scrappy Dappy Doo!" **

**Featuring Scooby-Doo characters that we didn't use in the other two stories! You'll be excited who is coming to the wedding and is gonna be in the story! You'll be so excited.**

* * *

It had been a great day in Boomerland, but this was no ordinary day. No! It was the day Scrappy Dappy Doo, ruler of Boomerland was gonna make a special announcement to his Uncle Scooby and his owners, Daphne, Shaggy, Fred, and Velma. He was so happy!

"I can't wait to tell them!" Scrappy jumped for joy "I'm so excited."

"This is the time you're gonna make the big announcement." Flim-Flam said "That's my Scrappy!"

"Ready to go Googie?" Scrappy asked.

"You betcha!" Google gave Scrappy a thumbs up.

"Ready Flim-Flam?" Scrappy asked his best buddy.

"Si Senor Scrappy!" Flim-Flam gave Scrappy two thumbs up.

"Ready Gazoo?" Scrappy asked.

"Yep!" Gazoo nodded "Ready Thorn, ready Dusk, ready Luna?"

"Yup!" Thorn gave a thumbs up.

"Got that right green dude." Dusk gave two thumbs up.

"Ready and steady." Luna said.

Google, Flim-Flam, the Hex Girls, Gazoo, and Scrappy went over to the back door of the castle and grabbed the keys for a gray rocket.

"Ready for lift off Scrappy?" Googie asked.

"I sure am my love." He kissed Googie's cheek.

"Ready Flim-Flam?" Googie asked Flim-Flam.

"I sure am!" Flim-Flam said.

"Ready for blastoff!" Google exclaimed.

"Tada tada tada! Puppy power!" Scrappy boasted.

Google put the keys to the rocket in the ignition and they blasted off into the blue sky and disappeared into a flash.

Finally, Googie, Flim-Flam, the Hex Sisters, Gazoo, and Scrappy landed in the workshop of Merlin the Legendary Wizard. He was the one who had created Boomerland and made Scrappy king. Luckily, Merlin was out doing some errands.

"I can't wait to tell Uncle Scooby and the others the big news!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"It's gonna be so great!" Googie hugged Scrappy.

"I can't wait to see them again!" Flim-Flam boasted.

Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Gazoo, the Hex Sisters, and Googie climbed onto Merlin's mantle and saw his magic mirror.

"Ready?" Google asked Scrappy, Luna, Dusk, Thorn, Gazoo, and Flim-Flam.

"You bet your beautiful fluffy orange hair I am!" Scrappy said.

"1, 2, 3!" They jumped into the magic mirror and ended up right in Scooby's bedroom.

"Well look here!" Google looked at Scooby's room "We made it! I love the interior design."

"Wait until Uncle Scooby gets a load of us!" Scrappy led him and Googie downstairs the house.

"They'll be so happy to see us!" Film-Flam said.

"I can't wait to see them again!" Dusk said.

An hour later, Scooby and the gang had returned from another town mystery.

"Like that was a close case man." Shaggy said.

"Yeah." Daphne added as she opened the door "Who knows that-"

"SURPISE!" Scrappy, Flim, Gazoo, Thorn, Dusk, Luna, and Googie shouted on the couch.

"Tada tada tada! Puppy power!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Scrappy-Doo!" Velma gasped.

"Reat Razoo!" Scooby shouted.

"Thorn!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Googie!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Flim-Flam!" Daphne shouted. "Dusk! Luna!"

They were all happy to see each other. It had been weeks after the gang had helped save Boomerland from the Thinner Disaster. They had reunited families, loved ones, and brought their family closer together than ever. They hugged each other and they were so happy to be sitting in the same house together.

"So..." Daphne asked "What're you guys doing here in Coolsville?"

"We came!" Googie exclaimed.

"You came?" Scooby asked.

"Yes!" Google continued "To make an important announcement!"

"Well what is it?" Velma asked.

"Yeah!" Fred agreed "I wanna hear why you guys came to our dimension!"

"Well here it is..." Scrappy took a deep breath "Googie and I...WE'RE GETTING MARRIED NEXT WEEK!"

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god!" Daphne gasped "That's amazing!"

"You and Googie are gonna tie the knot?" Fred asked.

"Yeah!" Google said "I'm so happy! I'm getting married to the dog of my dreams!"

"I've been waiting for this day to happen and now it finally is happening!" Flim-Flam cheered "My best friend is getting married to his sweetheart! It's a match made in heaven!"

"Scrappy and Googie are head over heels!" Thorn exclaimed "And they're finally getting hitched."

"Me and Googie have been engaged since we finished building Boomerland." Scrappy explained "But because of the Blot and the Thinner Disaster, we didn't get to do the wedding. But now that Boomerland has been restored, we can finally have the wedding. We've sent all the invitations and you'll be surprised to see the guests that are coming."

"You sure will." Dusk said.

"Alright!" Velma exclaimed "It's about time we took a break from mysteries. But every time we try to, we get stuck with a stupid mystery. But hopefully now, we can finally take a break from mystery solving and relax."

"I'll dress you for the wedding!" Daphne said to Googie.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Scrappy picked up Scooby "Let's go! Dada, dada, dada! Puppy power!"

The gang had packed their bags and followed Scrappy and Googie through the mirror and into Merlin's workshop. Scooby grabbed Merlin's magic paintbrush, he figured he'd need it just in case. They got into the rocket and buckled up.

"Alright!" Google went to the steering wheel "Let's go! You guys had better brace for impact!"

"Booster rockets GO!" Scrappy pressed a button on the control pad.

The rocket blasted off and flew right into the portal to Boomerland. It was just like when the Blot sent Scooby into Boomerland, but a lot safer and he was in a rocket. They had gone through a swirling purple vortex that led to the parallel universe. Finally, they were near the portal to Boomerland.

"Alright! You'd better brace yourselves!" Googie pressed the rocket boosters button.

The gang had gone through the portal and they ended up in Boomerland. The castle was right down the on the ground.

"Hold on tight everyone!" Googie said "We're about to land!"

"Attention passengers!" Film-Flam said "We are descending into the kingdom of Boomerland! Thank you for choosing Air Rocket!"

Googie steered the rocket down to where the castle was. They had been getting there closer by the minute.

"Approaching to Boomerland commencing in T-minus 3...2...1!" She landed the gang right on the ground. Shaggy however, was sent flying out of the rocket and landed right on the ground.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed "We made it!"

They went into the castle and saw everything that had been restored.

"Nice interior." Daphne looked around the castle.

"So glad we saved Boomerland from the Blot." Scooby said.

"Come with me." Gazoo said "I'll show you to your rooms."

And with a snap of his fingers, Gazoo teleported the gang upstairs to where their rooms.

"I'm so happy!" Googie cheered "The wedding is almost here and the gang is here to see us."

"It sure is!" Scrappy said "If theres anything or anyone I'd marry, it's you Googie."

"Oh Scrappy..." She kissed him right on the lips.

"Now let's get dinner ready." Scrappy took Googie's hand and they walked to the dining room to prepare dinner.

Yes, the gang was all here and the wedding was in a week. Little did Scrappy, Googie, and the others know this would change their lives for good.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, the story is here! Stay tuned for more chapters. As I said, more Scooby-Doo characters we didn't use in the other stories are gonna show up in this story. Stay tuned for who's coming to the wedding! Read and review!**


	2. Guess Who's Coming to the Party

Scrappy, Scooby, Googie, Flim-Flam, Gazoo, Thorn, Dusk, Luna, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, and Velma all sat down to dinner and discussed the wedding and how Scrappy popped the question.

"So Scrappy..." Daphne said to the puppy "Tell us how it happened! When did you propose? Tell me everything!"

"Yeah gimmie the details buddy." Freddy added.

"I can hardly wait." Shaggy rolled his eyes.

"I'll never forget that day..." Scrappy said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

It had been months since Boomerland was created, and after months of working and building neighborhoods, houses, stores, and all kinds of sites, it was finally finished. The forgotten toons had homes, days to work and play, and times to spend with their families and loved ones.

Scrappy however was the happiest, he promised himself he would do this after Boomerland was complete. He would propose to Googie, the girl of his dreams.

However a week after Boomerland was finished, an ink monster called the Shadow Blot had taken over Boomerland and a tidal wave of thinner had destroyed the kingdom and not to mention, Googie sacrificed herself to save Scrappy. Scrappy had given up all hope and didn't want to care about anyone anymore, but when his Uncle Scooby came to save Boomerland, he realized there was hope. Boomerland was restored, the abducted toons, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, and Mystery Inc had reconciled, and Scrappy-Doo and Googie were reunited at last.

He couldn't help but sit there and think about things. Thinking about how happy he was with his life right now.

Most especially, how happy he was with Googie.

It was hard to believe, since she was once his ex-owner, Shaggy's girlfriend and because they weren't the same species, but life was sure full of surprises.

He couldn't help but think of the day he told her how he felt, at that cheap motel, when they were living on the streets with Flim-Flam. She had been lamenting over her hardships and how much of a a failure she thought she was. Scrappy had realized that they were more alike than they thought, they both spent most of their times feeling sorry for themselves. Thats when they finally realized they were meant for each other. He even was willing to let her and Flim-Flam move into the castle with him.

As their relationship grew, Scrappy found he loved her more and more as time went by. They had spent more time together like a was still true even to this very day. He always felt safe and forgot when he was sad with Googie around. Their relationship, above all, had utmost comfort, understanding, empathy, security, love, romance, and passion. They were perfect for each other. Scrappy grew to realize what kind of girl he wanted, later to see he needed, which was the kind of girl who fit Googie like a glove. Same for Googie, the boy she wanted and needed fit Scrappy like a glove.

No doubt, Scrappy knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. That girl was Googie, and he wanted no one else but her.

So hopefully, though he was sure she would say yes, he knew she would accept.

He went up to Googie's bedroom to pick her up for their date.

"Googie, are you ready to go?" Scrappy knocked on the door.

"Just a minute honey." Googie said from behind the door.

The door opened to reveal Googie. She was wearing a strapless knee high dress, golden hoop earrings, a golden bracelet, a gold necklace, her usual pink lipstick, and long white gloves. Needless to say, she was beautiful, very beautiful. All he wore were a collar and a blue tie with his initials "SD".

"How do I look?" Googie batted her eyelashes at the anthropomorphic puppy.

"You look amazing." Scrappy said.

Googie picked Scrappy up and kissed him on the lips. They headed out into the starry night for their big date.

He had taken her out to dinner at Hokey Wolf's Restaurant. She really enjoyed the cooking, all the food was cooked to perfection, not to mention the place was reserved for just the two of them for the night. No interruptions, no up sells, no nothing! Just the two of them! He wanted her to love the night they spent together and she did.

They went to their favorite place in all of Boomerland, the big hill in Flintstones Park, they would often go there to watch the sunset. This is where he would pop the question to his angel.

"Oh Scrappykins..." Googie said "This was the best night ever."

"Anything for you angel." Scrappy said affectionately, and Eskimo-kissed her.

Googie giggled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her chest. "So, tell me darling, why did you take us here? Besides the obvious, I mean."

"I wanted to tell you something important." Scrappy confessed.

A look of curiosity, and slight worry, came to her eyes and face. "What about?"

Scrappy noticed, and smiled, pecked her on the lips. "Don't worry Googie, it's nothing bad, I promise."

"Okay." Googie smiled.

Taking a breath, he stood back from her, holding her hands as he looked her in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Googie, we've been through so much together, and being with you has been the greatest time of my life. It's no secret that you're the perfect girl for me." He said.

"And you're the perfect...dog for me." Googie smirked.

"Glad to know." Scrappy chuckled, winking at her. "So Googie, I think it's pretty obvious now, but I don't want anyone else. I want you, Googie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tentatively, he lowered himself down on one knee and took out a jewel case.

Googie gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth and nearly falling over. It was also then that it began to rain, though neither of them seemed to care.

"Googie, love of my life and angel of my heart, will you..." His nervousness was eating at his gut, but he decided to come out with it. "Will you marry me?"

"S-Scrappy...I..." Googie stammered, unable to formulate a coherent sentence. She was in too much shock, too much joy. "I...I" Tears immediately ran down her face and she managed to nod. "Yes...yes...yes! Of course I will!"

Grinning with joy, Googie stood right up and then placed the ring on her finger, and then hugged her tightly. Googie squealed with joy and hugged him back, practically on the verge of ultimate hysteria. They laughed and hugged tight, and she spun him around.

"Scrappy...I...I'm so happy.! Oh Scrappy!" Googie cried, kissing him all over his face and leaving pink lips marks. "I love you I love you I love you I love you! Oh my god! I love you! You're a God! A wonder! Oh, I love you! I love you!"

Scrappy kissed her on the forehead, holding her closer. "I love you too, Googie, I love you. I'll make your dream come true, gladly. You'll never be alone ever again...I'm all yours."

Tearing up more, Googie hugged him tighter, her face buried in his neck. "Scrappy...I ...I...thank you...thank you, my darling...thank you. I love you..." She could barely believe that her ex-boyfriend's dog was now her fiancé.

"I love you too, angel. Now and forever." Scrappy smiled, whispering into her ear. It happened, this longtime girlfriend, was now his fiancée.

They looked at one another again, and then kissed, right there on the big hill in Flintstones Park, under the beautiful full moon and starry sky...they kissed, kissed and kissed, now one step closer at finally being united for the rest of their lives.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Wow Scrappy!" Dusk exclaimed "I had no idea you were such a romantic."

"Aww shucks!" Scrappy turned his head "Twas nothing."

"So, who's coming to the engagement party on Friday?" Velma asked.

"You'll be excited to see who's coming." Flim-Flam said "Some of the toons who helped us defeat the Blot and some old friends of yours."

"Like who?" Asked Velma.

"Quite a few." Scrappy said "Uncle Yabba, Deputy Dusty, Cousin Dum, Chris and Terry-"

"Chris and Terry?" Velma asked.

"Rabba-Roo?" Scooby asked "Re's coming?"

"Yep!" Scrappy nodded "A bunch of others are coming too."

"Who's Yabba-Doo?" Daphne asked.

"Re's rye rother." Scooby said.

"Your mother?" Fred asked.

"No Uncle Scooby said 'brother'" Scrappy corrected him.

"I can't wait to meet him." Daphne said.

"And how do you know Chris and Terry?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah!" Daphne asked "You weren't with us when WE met them."

"It's simple," Scrappy explained "Me, Googie, Flim-Flam, and the Hex Girls go to their theme park on weekends sometimes."

"Well I'm glad they finally became friends again." Velma said "I can't wait to see them again."

Half an hour later, Scrappy and the others had gotten ready for bed. However, Shaggy had some other things on his mind.

"Scrappy can't have MY girlfriend!" Shaggy thought "He's not even HUMAN! I have to find a way to stop this!"

Shaggy had been planning to sabotage everything! However, little did he realize that some of his other girlfriends were coming back to haunt him.

* * *

**Auhtor's Note: **

**Looks like Shaggy's gotten jealous and he is trying to ruin Scrappy and Googie's chances of saying "I do". Can Scooby convince him otherwise? Find out soon!**


	3. The Return of Infernicus

A week had passed since Scooby and the gang had arrived in Boomerland and Scrappy and Googie announced their wedding. However, the more Scrappy and Googie spent time with each other, the more annoyed Shaggy became. Googie was HIS girl! Not Scrappy's. Shaggy had thought of something, it was the perfect plan!

The day had finally come for the engagment party. There were drinks and refreshments everywhere. Not to mention, the people Scrappy had mentioned at dinner a week earlier had been there as well.

Scooby and the gang noticed the guests at the party, they had seen practically everyone they met over the years, not to mention the toons that they had teamed up with when fighting the Blot. The toons they teamed up with were, in case you forgot, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Top Cat and his gang of alley cats, Hong Kong Phooey, Yogi Bear, the Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Captain Caveman, the Teen Angels, the Flintstones, the Jetsons, Penelope Pitstop, Jabberjaw, the Neptunes, and Speed Buggy and his friends. Other Mystery Solving teams were there as well. It was like a whole family reunion.

"Jeepers!" Daphne said to the gang "It's like every single Scooby-Doo character is here."

"It's like a family reunion." Velma gasped.

"Reah rit is." Scooby added.

"Just so you guys." Scrappy said "Some of the others couldn't make it, but they'll be at the wedding tomorrow."

They were so excited to see their old friends, they hadn't seen them in years. The gang went to mingle with their old friends.

Daphne went to Chris and Terry by the punch table, she was so excited to see them again, it had been so long since they saw each other.

"So, Chris, Terry..." Daphne said "How'd you two get back together?"

"I realized it wasn't fair that I didn't give Terry any credit for the rides." Chris said "So I apologized, gave her an equal amount of credit, and we became the best of friends again."

"Yeah." Terry said "And our park hasn't been the same again."

"That's great!" Daphne exclaimed.

Velma had been chatting with Fred, Barney, and Gazoo. Wilma, Betty, and the kids were chatting somewhere else.

"This is a great wedding shower guys." Velma said to the cavemen.

"Yup!" Fred said "This is the best party yet Velma!"

"Thanks again for reviving our friends and loved ones." Barney said "Now we can do that new WWE movie without coming back to Boomerland as a wasteland. It feels really great to see Boomerland restored."

"You know Barney..." Velma said "Me and the gang went to a WWE championship once."

"We know!" Barney said "Scooby told us about it. At one point he said that Daphne gave John Cena her phone number, address, email, and scarf size. In our forgotten cartoons, we'd call that weird and creepy."

"And sexual at that!" Velma added "She even told him to take off his shirt."

"Hope Wilma and Betty don't do that when me, Barney, Hoppy, and Dino compete against him." Fred said.

"Ahem!" Gazoo said "Say dum dums! Aren't you gonna thank me for helping you restore Bedrock?"

"Sure Gazoo." Fred said "Thanks for everything! You've sure helped us a lot over the years."

"Yeah." Barney added "You're the best 4 inch tall, floating alien a caveman could ever ask for."

Just then, Wilma and Betty turned around to Fred, Barney, Velma, and Gazoo.

"Fred, Barney." Wilma said "Who are you talking to?"

"Yeah." Betty said "Aren't you a little old to have an imaginary friend? People will think you guys are crazy."

Pebbles saw Gazoo and was very happy to see him.

"Gazoo. Gazoo." She pointed at Gazoo.

"Pebbles are you catching a cold?" Wilma asked "But anyways, you guys are excited for this wedding?"

"We sure are." Velma said "It's so amazing to see Scrappy-Doo finding true love at last."

"I haven't seen this much commotion since Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's wedding." Fred said.

"What wedding?" Betty asked. "What're you talking about? Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm are too young."

"I can't marry Bamm-Bamm." Pebbles said "He's my best friend!"

"Yeah." Bamm-Bamm said "That'd be weird."

On another side of the room, Freddy had been chatting with Deputy Dusty.

"Great to meet you Freddy." Dusty shook Freddy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Dusty." Freddy shook Dusty's hand back. "So you're the western version of Shaggy?"

"Yep." Dusty said "Where is Shaggy anyways?"

"Oh he said he'd be here soon." Freddy said.

Scooby, Scrappy, Yabba, and Scooby-Dum had been chatting with each other.

"This is great!" Yabba said "My little nephew Scrappy is gonna be married at last!"

"Reah re is!" Scooby nodded.

"Uh huh." Scooby Dum said.

"Cheers!" Scrappy raised his glass of lemonade "To my chance of finding true love!"

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby clinked his glass.

"Scooby Dooby Dum!" Dum raised his glass.

"Yippity Yabbity Doo!" Yabba clinked his glass.

"And Scrappy Dappy Doo!" Scrappy cheered.

Suddenly, the lights had turned off all of a sudden.

"Hey what happened?" asked the people indistinctly "What's going on?"

"Scrappy what's going on?" Velma asked.

"Don't worry folks." Scrappy assured them "The electric bill is paid for."

"Then what's up with the blackout?" Boo-Boo asked.

Just then, the room flashed again and Googie was gone!

"Googie?" Scrappy asked.

Another flash appeared out of nowhere. It was a floating skeleton that looked like there were flames on it. Scooby had seen him before.

"I-I-Infernicus?!" Scooby asked.

"That's LORD Infernicus!" The monster shouted.

"What've you done with my fiancé?!" Scrappy demanded.

"I have hidden her somewhere in Boomerland!" Infernicus said "I'll give you till midnight! And if you fail, you'll never see her AGAIN!"

Infericus disappeared and left the gang speechless. Before anyone could say anything, everyone turned to Mudsy.

"What?" The revolutionary ghost asked.

"Don't play innocent with us Johnny!" Skip said "You were Infernicus last time!"

"Hey calm down." Mudsy said "That was a dream and besides, I wouldn't stoop so low to separate a lovely couple."

After the party, Scrappy gathered up the gang and all the Scooby-Doo characters for a family meeting. Shaggy arrived just in time to hear the news before the party ended.

"Alright gang..." Scrappy said "My Googie has been captured by some fiery monster. We have to search Boomerland to find her."

"And gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands." Fred finished.

"Awww." Scooby and Shaggy whined.

"WHY IS IT EVERY FREAKING TIME WE TRY TO HAVE SOME FUN THERE IS A MYSTERY TO SOLVE?!" Velma yelled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, looks like the gang has a new mystery to solve in Boomerland. Googie has been kidnapped and now it's up to Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, and the rest of the gang to find her before Infernicus makes sure that she never sees them again. Stay tuned! **


	4. Googie Where Are You?

The gang had searched all over the castle for Googie, but she didn't turn up anywhere.

"It's no use Scrappy." Freddy said "We've searched all over the castle and Googie hasn't turned up anywhere."

"We can't give up!" Scrappy said "We have to find Googie! She's my angel!"

Meanwhile, Velma was crawling down on the floor for clues. She found something.

"Jinkies!" She said "Look at this gang, it's a clue."

"A clue!" Scooby-Dun said "Dum dum dum DUUUMMM!"

"What is it Velma?" Flim-Flam asked.

"It's parts of the Infernicus costume." Velma showed them a bone "It says here that it is property of the Count Dracula."

"DRACULA?!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed.

"Yep gang." Scrappy said "Dracula lives here in Boomerland. He lives with Vanna Pira, the Hunch Bunch, the Ghoul Girls, and the Boo Brothers."

"I wonder if Drac had something to do with this." Film-Flam pondered.

"We must question Dracula gang!" Freddy said.

"But how are we supposed to do that Freddy?" Daphne asked "The Mystery Machine is back home in our world."

"You think we didn't forget about this did you?" Scrappy took them to the garage and showed them a red car.

"Hey!" Shaggy pointed to the car "It's my old car from Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf!"

"Row'd it get here?" Scooby asked.

"Googie kept it all these years." Scrappy said. "When Boomerland was created, Merlin brought it here."

"Rhat's reat!" Scooby said.

"Come on everyone!" Scrappy said jumped in the car "Let's solve this mystery and get my Googie back!"

"I'll drive." Shaggy went to the steering wheel "It was my car after all."

Shaggy turned the keys and the gang drove off.

"Wait a minute Shaggy..." Gazoo said "You don't know how to get to Dracula's castle."

"Oh." Shaggy stopped the car "We'll need to ask for directions."

"I think the Teen Angels know." Dusk said "They're probably at home getting ready for the wedding."

"Scrappy..." Gazoo said "You, Mystery Inc, and Flim-Flam go look for Googie. Me, Yabba, Dusty, Dum, and the Hex Girls will stay here and clean up the place."

"Got it Gazoo!" Scrappy said.

"Good luck out there dudes." Thorn said.

"You're gonna need it." Dusk added.

"Love is calling rover!" Luna said.

"Go and get here nephew!" Yabba exclaimed "You better look out for him brother Scooby."

"Rye rill." Scooby said.

"Come on gang!" Film-Flam said "Let's get Scrappy's babe back!"

"Let's go gang!" Scrappy said "Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

Shaggy turned the keys to the car and drove the gang to the cul-de-sac. There, they arrived at Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels' house.

"Let's hope they aren't busy getting the captain all primed up for tomorrow afternoon." Velma pressed the doorbell.

The door opened and Dee-Dee came at the front door. She was dressed in her pajamas.

"Scooby-Doo! Scrappy-Doo! Flim-Flam Blake!" Dee-Dee said "And the rest of Mystery Inc."

"Hey Dee-Dee!" The gang waved to the minority.

"Great to see you guys!" Dee-Dee said "Hey Cavey! Cavey Jr! Teen Angels! Guess who's here?"

"What is it Dee-Dee?" Taffy and Brenda came to the front with face cream and their bathrobes.

"AAAAHHHH!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed and jumped into each others arms.

"Looks like someone is getting their pretty on for tomorrow." Daphne said.

Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr came back with their pajamas on.

"Hey!" Cavey Jr exclaimed "It's the Scooby-Doo gang!"

"Unga Bunga!" Captain Caveman exclaimed "Me so glad to see funny talking doggy and friends!"

"Hey Captain Caveman!" Freddy fist bumped the captain.

"What up you big troglodyte fellers?" Flim fist bumped Cavey Jr.

"What're you guys doing here?" Brenda asked.

"We have to get to Dracula's castle." Scooby explained.

"D-D-Dracula?!" Brenda shivered.

"Yeah." Scrappy said "He might have Googie. We came to know if you guys know the way."

"I think you'll find him in the big, scary castle in the woods outside of town." Dee-Dee said "It's a little late, but do you think I could give you a ride."

"Really?" Freddy asked.

"I mean we already have our car and we have to get there fast." Velma clarified.

"I know, but I guess this can be a chance for all of us to really team up and solve a mystery." Dee-Dee explained "Plus, your car is too small for all of us to ride in."

"No way." Brenda crossed her arms "I am not going into a scary castle not at all."

"Suit yourself Brenda." Cavey Jr said "But don't come crying to us."

"Crying?" Brenda turned around.

"Yeah." Flim-Flam "Infernicus could come after you next Bren."

"O-o-o-on second thought." Brenda washed off the face cream and took off her bathrobe revealing her nightgown "I'll join you guys!"

"So will me." Caveman took off his night cap "CAPTAIN CAVEMAAAAANNNNNN!" He leapt into the van.

"And son." Cavey Jr followed his father into the van as well.

Everyone else got into the van and drove off to find Dracula's castle and save Googie. Not to mention, Shaggy and Scooby were about to do some catching up with some old friends and foes along the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, the Teen Angels and Captain Caveman and son have joined Scooby, Scrappy, and the others on their mission. Stay tuned for Dracula's castle!**


	5. Arriving at Dracula's Castle

Finally, the gang arrived at Dracula's castle in the woods outside of town. It was haunted and scary.

"There it is gang." Freddy pointed to the castle "Dracula's castle."

"T-t-t-that's his c-c-c-castle?" Brenda shivered.

"Rit is Renda." Scooby said.

"We have to get inside." Velma said.

"Like no way Velma." Shaggy nodded "Im not getting turned back into a werewolf."

"Im with Shaggy on this one." Brenda said.

"Come on you scaredy cats." Velma said "Let's get going and find this Dracula guy."

Reluctantly, Scooby, Shaggy, and Brenda proceeded to the castle, following the gang to the castle. They figured, it's scarier to stay alone in the van than go to a haunted castle with your friends. Scooby only agreed to this because he had to help his little nephew. They arrived at the door.

"I'll knock on the door gang." Freddy knocked the knocker on the door, no one answered.

"Guess no ones home dudes." Shaggy said "Lets go back to the castle."

"Ditto." Brenda agreed.

"Stop being such a baby Brenda." Dee-Dee grabbed Brenda's arm "We have to find Googie."

"But no one answered." Flim-Flam said.

"Don't worry." Captain Caveman said "Me open door. Ready Jr?"

"You betcha dad!" Caveman Jr said.

"CAPTAIN CAVEMAAAAANNNN!" The captain zoomed to the door.

"And son." Cavey Jr zoomed after.

Caveman whacked the door and it busted open.

"There are benefits of having a big strong prehistoric superhero around." Taffy said.

The gang all got into the castle. They had searched all around for Googie.

"Guys we need to be quiet." Velma whispered "Dracula and his friends could wake up at any minute."

"Good idea V." Freddy said "We'd better split up gang."

"And remember, gang..." Scrappy said "Googie's my girl and I'm the king. So I am gonna make the teams."

"Ok Scrappy." Freddy said "You make the teams."

"Here it is," Scrappy said "Fred and the girls will search the third floor of the castle, Uncle Scooby, Cavey, and Shaggy will search the second floor, the kids will search the fourth floor, and I will search the first floor."

"Scrappy!" Scooby stopped his nephew "Ri'm joining you."

"Why?" Scrappy asked.

"I have to help my nephew." Scooby said "I came here to watch you tie the knot and I will not let you find Googie alone."

"Thanks Uncle Scooby." Scrappy exclaimed.

"Good luck little bro." Daphne kissed Flim's forehead.

"No problem Daphne." Flim-Flam crossed his arms "Anything for my buddy, Scrappy. After all, have I ever ruined anything for you guys? Don't answer that."

"Don't answer that." Film-Flam waved his arm.

"Good luck Cavey Wavey." Taffy said to Captain Caveman, who grinned widely. She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"What about me mom?" Cavey Jr asked.

"Awww. I couldn't forget you Cavey Wavey Jr." Taffy bent down and kissed his cheek too.

"Come on gang!" Scrappy exclaimed "Let's go find Dracula. Dada dada dada! Puppy power!"

They all split up and searched all over the castle.

**FREDDY AND THE GIRLS... **

Fred and the girls had searched all over the dining room for anything that could lead them to Dracula.

"You guys find anything around the dining room?" Freddy asked.

"No." Dee-Dee said "But look at this." She held up a bill.

"A bill?" Daphne asked "How pray tell would that help?"

"It's a bill for a skeleton puppet and smoke bombs." Dee-Dee explained. "These could be our first clues."

"Jinkies!" Velma said "You found a clue before I did. Didn't see that coming."

"Then it WAS Dracula!" Daphne exclaimed.

"But we still have to find him." Brenda reminded the gang.

"Guess we'd better keep finding him." Freddy said.

**SHAGGY AND CAPTAIN CAVEMAN...**

Shaggy and Captain Caveman were on the second floor. There were doors all over the hallway.

"Where exactly do we start to find fanged cape man Shaggy?" Caveman asked.

"Well I think we should try all the doors." Shaggy suggested.

"Great idea." Caveman said.

They tried all the doors, until Shaggy opened one and someone grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy yelled as the hand grabbed him.

"Unga, Shaggy been captured." Cavey said "Me must tell others."

**SCRAPPY AND SCOOBY**

"Ris is really weird." Scooby said "Rit's scarier here than rast time."

"But we have to find Dracula." Said Scrappy "He's the suspect."

Just then, they noticed a door in the hallway.

"Look at that Uncle Scooby" Scrappy pointed to a door "It's a door. Maybe we'll find Dracula in there."

"Rokay." Said Scooby.

"I'm coming for you Dracula!" Scrappy hollered "Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

Scrappy charged into the room and busted the door open.

"Alright Dracula!" Scrappy shouted "The jig is up!"

But Dracula wasn't anywhere to be found at all. Instead were four girls, they looked like tiny monsters.

"Scrappy-Doo?" One of them asked "Scooby-Doo?"

"Hey Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy pointed to the little monsters "It's the Ghoul Girls!"

"Rello Ribella!" Scooby said.

Hey Elsa, Winnie, Phantasma and Tanis." Scrappy hugged the girls.

"Say Scrappy." Winnie said to the puppy "Word on the street is you're getting hitched."

"Yeah so tell us." Elsa said "Who's the lucky gal?"

"Her name is Googie." Scrappy took a photo of her out of his tag.

"You're one sly dog, Scrappy." Said Sibella.

"She's a keeper." Elsa said.

"A real looker." Winnie added.

"She's very spiffy." Said Phantasma.

"And pretty too." Tanis finished.

"What're you guys doing here?" Sibella asked.

"We're here looking for Dracula." Scrappy said.

"What would you want with daddy?" Sibella asked.

"Googie has been captured and we figured he might have had something to do with it." Scrappy explained.

"Do you know where he is?" Scooby asked.

"Sure he's down the hall to the left." Sibella answered "You can't miss it."

"Ranks!" Scooby waved to the girls.

"Bye the way girls, come to the wedding tomorrow afternoon." Scrappy said to the girls.

"You betcha Scrappy." Sibella said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Tanis.

After leaving the girls' room, Scooby and Scrappy went to find the others.

**FLIM-FLAM AND CAVEY JR...**

Flim and Cavey Jr had searched all around Dracula's castle for where Dracula might've been.

"How are we gonna find this Dracula character?" Cavey Jr asked.

"I dunno." Flim-Flam said "But we're gonna need to. Scrappy and I are best pals, we look out for each other!"

Just then, something came from another door in the hallway.

"Flim shut up, I hear something." Cavey Jr said.

"That must be Dracula!" Flim-Flam said "GET HIM!"

The two boys opened the door wide open and were ready to get him to fess up.

"Alright Drac!" Flim-Flam yelled "The jig is up!"

But it wasn't Dracula, it was someone else.

"It's the Funky Phantom!" Flim and Jr pointed to the ghost and his friends.

"What're you guys doing here?" Flim-Flam asked.

"Well WE didn't want to be here at all." Skip said.

"Yes we didn't." April added "Mudsy made us come."

"I just want to prove to you guys that I am not the culprit." Mudsy said "Is that too much ask, is it?"

"We still don't trust you at all!" Skip said and Elmo growled at Mudsy.

"We are here looking for Dracula." Flim explained "We figured he might have some connection to Googie's capture."

"We'll join you." Mudsy said "I figure it'd be a good chance to prove my innocence, my trustworthiness even."

"Very well then." Auggie said "But if you're involved in this in any way, you're being sucked into a vaccum."

Mudsy felt really awful, it wasn't like his friends to give him grief and accuse him of something he didn't do.

**FINALLY, BACK IN THE CENTER OF THE CASTLE...**

The group had all reunited and had been waiting for Scrappy, Scooby, and Caveman. During then, Mudsy had told everyone why he, Skip, Auggie, Elmo, April, and Boo were in Dracula's castle in the first place. It seemed that they followed the clues too.

"Guys!" Scrappy carried Scooby to the place where everyone else was.

"Scooby-Doo and Scrappy!" They all said.

"You guys are finally here." Daphne said "Did you guys find anything?"

"Yes we did!" Scooby nodded.

"We found out where Dracula is and we came to tell you guys so we can raid his room together." Scrappy explained.

"Well then, let's go gang!" Freddy said.

"But wait." Taffy said "Where's Cavey?"

Finally, Captain Caveman had come flying down to the center where the others where.

"Unga! Shaggy been captured! Shaggy been captured!" the captain said.

"He's got Shaggy too?" Velma asked "Now he's gonna get it!"

Finally, everyone had gotten upstairs to Dracula's room. There, he was sleeping.

"Alright..." Dee-Dee whispered "On the count of three...THREE!"

Everyone dog piled right on Dracula and this was surely enough to wake him up.

"Vhat is going on here?!" He demanded.

"You know just what is going on here Dracula!" Flim-Flam said.

"Where are Raggy and Roogie?!" Scooby demanded.

"Sha-Gee?" Dracula asked "I didn't even know he was in town."

"You framed me for capturing Googie and dressing up as Infernicus!" Mudsy said "Fess up!"

"Vhat?! No I didn't!" Dracula said.

"Then explain this!" Freddy showed the bills he and the girls found earlier.

"Tell me or I'll splat ya!" Scrappy grabbed Dracula's shirt.

"Okay I admit those bills are billed to me." Dracula said.

"And so the truth comes out." Flim-Flam crossed his arms and made a smug smile.

"But listen..." Dracula said "Someone stole my identity, and has made a lot of purchases with my credit card. Just because they're billed to me, doesn't mean I'm into that."

"Gang, I think he's telling the truth." Dee-Dee said.

"And he sounds like he means what he's saying." Velma added.

"Good thing!" Dracula picked up an intercom "NOW GET OUT!" He spoke into the intercom "Oh Hunch Bunch! Get the riff raff out of here!"

The Hunch Bunch arrived in an instant and literally booted them out of the castle.

"Thanks for coming everyone." Brunch said.

"Don't come back!" Crunch spit and talked at the same time.

The gang had gotten out of the castle gates and back to where they parked their cars.

"So much for Dracula being the culrpit." Auggie rolled his eyes.

"But now we know something." Velma pointed out "We know that someone stole Dracula's identity and made some purchases with his credit card."

"It was obviously Mudsy!" Skip said "I knew you couldn't trust the dead."

"Please stop." Mudsy looked down sadly.

"Hey gang look over there!" Freddy said.

Everyone turned around to behind a tree to find, Infernicus. He was on a cell phone making a call and holding up a credit card.

"6409, expires 11/15." He said "Yes I am the Count Dracula, overnight ship the helium gas at once so I may complete my master plan!"

"I-i-i-i-Infernicus!" Brenda shivered.

Infernicus turned around to notice our heroes.

"The jig's up Infernicus! Reveal yourself at once!" Scrappy bodly said.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Infernicus ran away into the Looney Duney and drove off.

"OUR CAR!" April, Skip, and Auggie yelled.

"I told you not to leave the keys in the ignition." Auggie slapped Skip's neck.

"He's making a getaway! Stop him Cavey!" Dee-Dee said.

Captain Caveman was ready to stop the bad guy "CAPTAIN CAVEMA-"

"Sorry Cavey, but this is something I have to do!" Scrappy boasted.

"Scooby, would help Scrappy for a Scooby Snack?" Velma asked.

"Not this time! This time it's personal!" Scooby bravely said.

"Let's get him Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy said "Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

Scooby and Scrappy charged to Infernicus and the Looney Duney. Could they reach him and reveal who he was.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well folks, time to work on the next chapter. I want to finish this before the New Year and now, here it is! Tune in for the next chapter! It's super funny!**


	6. The Reveal

Infernicus had made a getaway in the Looney Duney and Scrappy had chased him with all his Puppy Power might, while carrying his Uncle Scooby.

"Get back here you monster!" Scrappy exclaimed as he caught up with the car "AND HAND OVER GOOGIE!"

"Rand Raggy!" Scooby added.

"My Uncle Scooby and I will splat ya!" Scrappy exclaimed.

Infernicus wanted to make a real getaway, so he did what he had to, he slammed the brake, however Scooby and Scrappy were hanging on to the car and running.

Meanwhile, the others had been catching up with Scooby and Scrappy in the Teen Angels' van.

"Speed up Dee-Dee!" Taffy exclaimed "We gotta help them!"

"And you'd better, he's flooring it." Freddy added.

Back on the road, Scooby held on to the car and Scrappy held on to his uncle's tail.

"Nothing will stop me!" Scrappy boasted "Not even…"

"A BRIAR PATCH?" The dogs screamed as they saw a sign for a briar patch.

They were dragged through a field of giant clams. They came out with

"I'm…not…letting…go…" Scrappy continued "Not even for…"

"CROCODILES?!" They screamed.

They were dragged through a swamp with crocodiles and came back out beaten up even more.

Scrappy still stood his ground however "If you think I'll let go just for a little…"

"EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION?!" They yelled "OH-NO! "

Scooby and Scrappy couldn't take it anymore, they finally let go. They couldn't hold on anymore either, they were too beaten up from the prickles and gator attacks. Luckily, the meddling kids arrived in time.

"Scooby-Doo get in. You too Scrappy." Velma picked the two dogs up and carried them into the van.

They had kept driving at their best speed, but they couldn't catch up with the car.

"That guy has my car!" Auggie said "We have to stop him!"

"But the van is too big." Brenda pointed out "We'll never catch him in time."

"Me can't even fly to monster in time without getting energy crisis." Captain Caveman said.

"Same here." Cavey Jr added.

"Well then, looks like it's Funky Phantom time! Come on Boo!" Mudsy grabbed onto Scrappy and disappeared with Boo following him.

"Where is he going?!" Dee-Dee asked.

"And why is he taking Scrappy?" April added.

Back in the Looney Duney, Infernicus had finally been satisfied that he got rid of the Doo's.

"Looks like that got rid of him." He said "Now for some tunes."

He turned on the radio, which looked a lot like Mudsy. It is Mudsy, in the shape of a radio: his eyes are knobs, mouth the speaker, and so on. Of course, he was too calm to realize that.

The radio spoke "And now back WKRUD with all of your personal YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH STEALING MY CAR hits."

Infenicus screamed as Mudsy squeezed out of the box with Scooby, Scrappy, andd Boo by his side and they jumped on Infernicus. They enaged in a giant brawl and the car spun out of control_. _Meanwhile, Snooper and Blabber watched the whole thing.

"Hey looky over there Blab." Snoop said.

The Looney Duney then flew off a cliff and straight for Snoop and Blab's car. The two detectives screamed as they are now scared out of their wits. While plummeting, Scooby, Scrappy, Mudsy, Infernicus, and Boo are still brawling.

"Listen you monster!" Scrappy starting hitting the skeleton "You stole my woman and I'd never let you have her!"

"You made my friends mistrust me!" Mudsy added.

"Rand you role Raggy!" Scooby hit Infernicus again.

Finally, the car crash landed right on Snoop and Blab's car. Both cars were damaged, but at least the people in them were safe. Then, the others arrived in the van. And luckily, Googie was in Snoop and Blab's trunk.

"Googie!" Scrappy exclaimed as he ran up to her.

"Scrappy-Doo!" She hugged him.

"Methinks that this is a weird night Blab." Snoop said to his partner.

"You said it Snoop." Blab added.

"MY CAR!" Auggie yelled.

"Looney!" Skip ran up to the car and hugged it "My poor baby."

"Your car may be destroyed but at least we finally have Infernicus." Velma said.

"Not to mention we found Googie as well." Brenda added as she helped Googie get out.

"Now time to unmask him." Freddy pulled Infernicus' mask and it was revealed to be...

"RAGGY?!" Scooby saw Shaggy in the costume.

"SHAGGY?" The others added.

"Heavens to Ken Spears, William Hanna even." Mudsy gasped.

"But why?" Daphne asked.

"I am still in love with Googie!" He said "I was wrong to break her heart! Scrappy does not desvere her! But now she is marrying the little squirt! That should be ME she is walking the aisle."

"Raggy row could you?" Scooby sobbed.

"You made my friends mistrust me!" Mudsy said.

"You stole Dracula's identity, made April, Skip, and Auggie doubt Mudsy, and stole Scrappy's girl?" Fred asked. "That's low!"

A bat arrived at the scene, it then transformed into Dracula. Luckily, Dracula had flown to see where the crash came from.

"SHA-GEE! HOW DARE YOU FRAME ME!" The vampire yelled.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Shaggy finally yelled, which sure as heck shut them up "Who's it gonna be, Googie? ME? or some little pup?"

Googie was left nervous and at a loss for words.

Why you backstabbing little...er big" Scrappy grunted "...JERKFACE!"

Scrappy growled and bit Shaggy's leg so hard.

"YEEEOOOWWW!" Shaggy yelled.

Scooby pulled Scrappy off of Shaggy's leg.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Scrappy held up his fists "I'll rock him! Sock him!"

"Bye bye." Said Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, and the Teen Angels as they ran into their van and drove off.

"We uh...gotta go." Snoop and Blab ran away also.

"I ummm, gotta wash my dog!" Auggie said. "Elmo you need a bath. Come on gang, let's go!"

Mudsy, Boo, and their friends fled too.

"In the words of the great immortal one, WAIT UP!" Flim-Flam ran to catch up with Mudsy and his friends.

"Gotta go!" Dracula turned into a bat and flew back to his castle.

But anyways, back to the fight and arguement.

"ROV COURSE HE BIT YOUR LEG!" Scooby scolded his master "YOU'VE RUINED HIS WEDDING!"

"ALWAYS, SCRAPPY! YOU WANT TO TAKE ME ON?" Shaggy asked Scrappy "YOU WANT A PIECE OF THE SHAGSTERERS?"

"BRING IT ON NORVILLE!" Scrappy was ready for fighting "I'll splat you!"

Shaggy lunged at Scrappy and they fought with each other. They wrestled each other, both were equally matched.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU SCRAPPY!" Shaggy yelled as they were fighting.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER!" Scrappy said.

"I NEVER LIKED YOU!" Shaggy yelled back.

"REALLY, SHAGGY?" Scrappy asked "IS THAT WHY YOU ALWAYS WANT EVERTHING I'VE GOT?

"Why yes it is!" Shaggy exclaimed then he stopped fighting Scrappy "Like wait. What are you talking about?"

You've always been jealousy of me with uncle Scooby." Scrappy said "That's why you wanted me gone! And now here I am, once agian, with something you want! NEWSFLASH, NORVILLE! It's NOT always about YOU! You want to be ridiculed by the public? Given grief for everything that wasn't your fault? Listen to cruel jokes about you?"

Yes Shaggy." Googie said "You've been such a jerk to Scrappy! Do you know what he went through when you sent him back to his parents? Have you thought about why he's not with his parents?"

Everyone thought about this for a moment, then they finally realized what the answer was.

"It's because his parents didn't want him." Velma said softly.

"Can you believe this Scooby?" Daphne asked.

Scooby just let his head down sadly.

"You knew?" Velma asked.

"Mmm hmm." Scooby nodded.

"I'm sorry Scrappy." Shaggy sadly said.

But Scrappy was blinded by his pride and anger at Shaggy. He wanted to forgive him but he couldn't control himself.

"Not yet, You're not!" He yelled "NORVILLE 'SHAGGY' ROGERS, I HERBERY SENTENCE YOU TO SPEND THE REST OF ENTIRELLY IN THE DUNGEON AND THIS TIME, I WON'T LET YOU OUT! GREAT GAZOO TAKE HIM AWAY AT ONCE!"

Gazoo appeared out of the blue, being able to teleport.

Gazoo was reluctant to do this "But Scrappy-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" The puppy yelled.

"Yes sir." Gazoo turned to Shaggy "I'm so sorry. I really am."

Gazoo snapped his fingers and sent Shaggy to the dungeon.

"RO! RAIT!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Scrappy!" Freddy said "You can't do that to Shaggy!"

"Sure I can." Scrappy gave a snooty look "I'm king, I can do whatever I want."

Velma tried to protest "But-"

"Don't look at me! He brought this on himself!" Scrappy irritably crossed his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**And that's when we wait for the next chapter! Will Scrappy forgive Shaggy in time for the wedding? Stay tuned for the next chapter readers and be on the lookout for new chapters of my stories!**


	7. Forgivness

The very next day, the wedding had finally arrived, Scrappy-Doo was supposed to be excited for this day, but now, he had other things on his mind.

He was finally gonna marry his beloved Googie, but he still couldn't believe that Shaggy would steal her away from him out of pettiness. When he finally saw how much his uncle and the rest of Mystery Inc cared for him, he thought he could finally trust Shaggy, but now, he figured he was wrong.

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone had been getting ready for the wedding which was in a few hours. They had all been trying to look their best for this special event. However, they were also concerned for Scrappy and Shaggy's friendship.

"We have to get Shaggy and Scrappy to be friends again." Freddy said.

"But how?" Dusk asked "We can't just make them friends again and Scrappy's still mad at Shaggy."

"Ron't worry." Scooby braveley said "I'll talk to him."

"I'll go with you Scooby." Velma added.

Flim-Flam came into Googie's bedroom dressed in a tuxedo.

"Flim-Flam's the name, ring bearing is my game." Flim said to himself in the mirror and turned to Googie "How do I look?"

"You look very handsome." Googie kissed Flim-Flam's head. She then sat down on her bed, looking a little down in the mouth.

"Say what's the problem Googie?" Flim-Flam asked "This your wedding day, you should be happy!"

"I am sweetie." She said "It's just that I feel bad that Shaggy has to miss the wedding and that Scrappy won't forgive him."

"Why should he?" Flim asked "He wanted to steal you and ruin Scrappy's life."

"But he had a change of heart when Scrappy explained why his parents weren't with him." Googie put her arm around Flim's shoulder.

"Gee, Scrappy told him that?" He asked. "And he apologized?"

"Yes he did." Googie said "And he really mean't it, that's why Scrappy should forgive Shaggy."

Just then, Velma and Scooby came inside the room, they overheard the whole thing and wanted to add to the conversation.

"May we come in?" Scooby asked.

"Sure come in." Googie said.

"Hey guys." Velma waved to Googie and Flim-Flam.

"Rello Rooby." Flim-Flam waved to Scooby-Doo.

"Rello Rim Ram." Scooby waved to the boy.

"We heard everything you guys said." Velma explained "And we want to help you guys convince Scrappy forgive Scooby."

"Thanks guys." Googie hugged Velma "He's in the balcony."

Scooby, Velma, Googie, and Flim-Flam went to the balcony to see Scrappy, he was looking forward to making his vows to Googie but he felt very awful, he finally started to like Shaggy again and Shaggy wanted to ruin his life.

Scrappy turned and saw his friends.

"Oh. Hey." He said.

"Hey." said Scooby.

"What are you all doing here?" Scrappy asked.

"We came to talk to you about Shaggy." Velma said.

Scrappy got furious, he didn't want anything to do with Shaggy.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT NAME TO ME!" Scrappy boomed

"Scrappy..." Scooby put a hand on Scrappy's shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Scrappy snapped, slapping his uncle's hand off.

"I thougt we had a truce." said Scooby.

"I was thinking the SAME THING!" said Scrappy.

"Just listen buddy..." Flim-Flam said "I think you should forgive Sha- you know who."

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THAT THIN FREAK!" Scrappy yelled trying to hold back tears.

"Shag-Ah S-H-A-G-G-Y might say he's sorry and really mean it." Velma assured him.

"SORRY?!" Scrappy asked "Not talking about me is one thing, but trying to ruin my chance of true love? That's HORRIBLE!"

"Scrappy listen.." Googie told him "Everyone deserves a second chance, even Shaggy."

"AHEM!" said Scrappy.

"I mean S-H-A-G-G-Y." said Googie.

"Whatever." Scrappy said to his bride "Name three good reasons why I should forgive Shaggy!"

"Oh You can his name as one word but WE can't? Is that it?" said Velma.

"QUIET!" yelled Scrappy.

"Anyways, go back to why you know who deserves a second chance." Velma said to Googie.

"So why should I forgive him?" Scrappy angrily asked.

"You've had some great adventures together." said Googie.

"Reason 1" said Scrappy "Reason 2?"

"And he took good care you when it was just you, Scooby, and him." Googie added.

"And Reason 3?" Asked Scrappy.

"He's a nice guy and a friend to depend on." Googie finished "He really meant it when he apologized for kidnapping me and he really felt guilty when he found out your parents never loved you."

Scrappy thought for a minute, could he really forgive Shaggy? After all, he promised to be a great leader to everyone in Boomerland and Googie, his true love insisted he should. He wanted to make Googie happy and make this a day he would remember, one that everyone would remember.

"We are going down to the jail cell and I will forgive Shaggy!" Scrappy said to his friends.

**IN THE DUNGEON...**

Shaggy had been lying in that jail cell since midnight, he couldn't sleep at all. Shaggy felt really guilty after what he had done, he did that out of pettiness and had ruined Scrappy's once chance of true love. Scrappy finally trusted him for the first time in years, and he betrayed him again. He deserved to rot in jail for life.

Just then, someone came at the jail cell, it was Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Flim-Flam, Googie, and Velma. Scrappy took his master key out of his tag and opened the jail cell.

"Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed happily and jumped on Shaggy and licked his face.

"Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asked "Velma? Scrappy-Doo? Googie? Flim-Flam?"

"Shaggy, you're free." Scrappy said.

"Scrappy?" Shaggy asked "But why? After all I did to you, you're gonna free me?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance Shaggy." Scrappy said "Even you. In other words, I forgive you Shaggy Rogers."

"Really?" Shaggy asked.

"Really really." Scrappy put out his hand "Friends?"

Shaggy shook Scrappy's hand "Friends."

The two had finally become friends again. Now, the wedding could finally go on.

The gang had finally arrived upstairs to see the others, they had all been delighted to see that Shaggy and Scrappy had become friends again and that Scrappy had forgiven Shaggy. And as I said before, the wedding could finally go on.

"Come on gang!" Scrappy said "We gotta get ready for the wedding! It starts in less than 3 hours! Dada dada dada! Puppy power!"

And with that, everyone had gotten ready for the following blessed event.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, the wedding is up next. Stay tuned for the big wedding in the next chapter!**


	8. The Wedding Begins

The very next day, the wedding had arrived. Googie was rescued and saved at last and Scrappy and Shaggy had become friends again. The wedding was on the big hill in Flintstones Park and everyone was dressed and ready for the wedding. It was a sunny and fairly normally weathered day. Not a cloud in the sky.

"Well Shaggy," Freddy said "I hope you learned your lesson."

"I'll say." Shaggy said "I'll never make Scrappy angry again."

"Yeah Shaggy." Dusk nodded "You got what you deserved."

Everyone was dressed in wedding gowns and tuxedos. Scrappy, Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Freddy, Gazoo, Yabba, Dusty, and Flim-Flam were standing at the chapel with Vincent Van Ghoul, who was the rabbi. Daphne had been back at the castle with Googie, getting her primed up for the wedding. Flim-Flam was the ring bearer, and Scooby was the best man.

"This is the perfect day for a wedding Vince." Flim-Flam told the warlock.

"I'd say so too Flim-Flam." Vincent said "I haven't seen a wedding so romantic since me and Nekara's. Of course, we weren't really in love and she hypnotized me into marrying her."

"Basically, what you're saying is that this is the first real wedding you've attended, right Mr. Van Ghoul?" Freddy asked.

"Of course Fred." Vincent nodded.

"Freddy?!" Someone asked.

"Who said that?" Fred asked.

He turned around to see a very attractive young woman close to them. She had tan skin (lighter than Flim-Flam's), was very curvy, and had long dark brown hair. the gang couldn't believe what they saw.

"Jessica?!" Scooby, Shaggy, Freddy, and Velma asked.

"It's so great to see you guys." She ran up to them and hugged them. "I really missed you guys."

"What're you doing here?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah." Shaggy said "How do you know Scrappy, Googie, and Flim-Flam?"

"Googie and I are best friends." Jessica said "I'm the bridesmaid."

"She's also my babysitter." Flim said "So how do I look Jess?"

"You look very handsome." Jessica bent down and kissed his cheek.

Flim-Flam's smile started to widen and he started to blush.

"She is one foxy mama." He whispered to Scooby.

"Lucky kid." Fred grunted.

"So what've you been up to here in Boomerland?" Velma asked.

"Well since camp is only open for summer, I usually work at Jellystone." She said "Keeping an eye on Yogi and Boo-Boo, selling souvenirs, enforcing the safety, the works."

"Thats great." Freddy said.

"Say Velma." Jessica said "Trudy's in the back of the chapel. I bet she'd be happy to see you again."

"I can't wait to see her again too." Velma ran to where Trudy was.

She saw her in her chair waiting for the wedding to happen.

"Hey Trudy!" Velma waved to the girl.

"Velma!" Trudy ran up to Velma and hugged her.

"It's so great to see you again." They both said.

"Nothing like a real reunion between two geniuses, eh gang?" Film-Flam asked the guys.

"You said it." Scooby said.

Meanwhile, in the audience there were many people attending, on the left were numerous Scooby-Doo characters and meddling kids and on the right where other forgotten characters.

"Mudsy..." April said to the Revolutionary War apparition "I'm sorry for not believing you. You were telling the truth. You didn't steal Googie after all. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh of course I forgive you guys." Mudsy said "I'm all about forgiveness."

Yogi, Boo-Boo, Huck, and the other funny animals had a little conversation of their own.

"This is romantic, loving, a great time even." Snagglepuss awed at the very thought of seeing Scrappy and Googie making their vows.

"And I can wait for the wedding buffet." Yogi said "It's better than raiding a pic-a-inc basket any day."

"Why else do you think I closed Jellystone for today?" Ranger Smith rhetorically asked "For rest and relaxation? Heck no! I did it to see this blessed event."

"And there's nothing more I'd love more than to watch it with my dear wife, Desert Flower." Huck put his arm around a yellow female dog who looked just like him.

"And our kids." Desert Flower held up three puppies. Two looked like Huck and one looked like Desert Flower.

On another row, Top Cat was with his gang all ready to see the wedding. But they discussed the real reason they joined.

"Alright boys," The alley cat said "As soon as the reception begins, we take the wedding gifts and scram, we'll do it when no one's looking."

"Maybe they've like got a Belgian waffle maker." Spook said "I've always wanted to try some real waffles."

"Duh yeah." said the Brain "I really could put some use to the new instant pancake and waffle mix I bought."

"Not to mention I could mingle with the ladies." Fancy-Fancy raised his eyebrows with a sly look.

"But TC," Choo-Choo said "There will be a bunch of people at that reception, we'll probably get caught."

"Choo-Choo's right TC." Benny said "And besides, what if Officer Dibble comes?"

"Dibble?" TC asked "That pig is too dumb to see us steal the wedding gifts."

"Ahem!" Someone said behind TC.

"Oh Dibble." Top Cat chuckled nervously "Fancy meeting you here."

"I've got my eye on you TC." Dibble said "So I'm gonna make sure you guys don't rob the lovely couple."

"I would never dream of it." Top Cat assured. Dibble didn't buy it for one second.

In front of Top Cat, the alley cats, and Dibble were the Flintstones, Rubbles, and Jetsons. With them, were their pets, Dino, Hoppy, Astro, and Baby Puss.

"Isn't this great everyone?" Betty awed at Jane and Wilma "Scrappy-Doo and Googie are getting married right now."

"They sure are." Elroy said "They're head over heels."

"At least this wasn't a total fiasco like Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's wedding." Fred said.

"For the last time Fred" Wilma said "What're you talking about?"

"Yeah." Betty said "Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm are too young to get married and besides, they're cartoons. They stay young forever."

"Silly daddy." Pebbles giggled.

"You know guys," George said "One time, me and Jane found out our marriage wasn't legal and we had to go to Las Venus to get remarried."

"And then my ex-boyfriend tried to steal me from George." Jane said.

"Luckily, dad and mom were married in time before that meathead could get to mom." Elroy said.

"I may be a robot, but I have feelings and emotions too." Rosie said.

Gazoo appeared in front of Fred and Barney.

"Well Fred, well Barney." He said "I have waiting for this day for years and now, it's finally here."

"I can't wait to see that tasty wedding buffet." Fred said.

"One of the many reasons I came here." Barney added.

"Fred, Barney who are you guys talking to?" Wilma and Betty asked.

"Gazoo. Gazoo. Gazoo." Pebbles pointed at the alien.

"Oh Pebbles, you're sneezing." Wilma said to her daughter "And on this special occasion."

Penelope had been having a side conversation with Judy.

"I can't wait for this beautiful wedding sugar." Penelope said.

"Yeah." Judy added "It's probably gonna be more romantic than that song me and Apollo Blue sang back at in the movie."

"Oh I do hope Scrappy serenades to his bride, it would be so romantic." Penelope looked up into the sky. "I remember when my dear husband, Peter Perfect serenaded to me back at our wedding in '95."

"Where is he anyways?" Judy asked.

"He had some business to take care of, but don't worry honey he'll be at the reception." Penelope said.

"Everyone. Everyone." Dusty said to the audience "Shut up, Googie's coming."

"This is it Scrappy." Flim-Flam fixed Scrappy's tie "You're big moment is here."

"You know what to do Flim old buddy." Scrappy winked at the kid.

"I sure as heck won't drop the rings." Flim told the puppy.

"Rood ruck Rappy." Scooby-Doo hugged his nephew.

"Thanks Uncle Scooby." Scrappy hugged his uncle "You've always been my father figure and a great mentor. That's why you're the best man."

"Congratulations Scrappy." Freddy shook Scrappy's hand "I'll be right here."

"Way to go Scrappy." Yabba shook Scrappy's hand. "I'm happy for ya."

"Thanks Uncle Yabba." Scrappy hugged his other uncle.

The organ played the music, the music where Googie was supposed to enter. Her future husband waited eagerly at the altar, and the crowd grew inpatient. They were all anxious to see her dress, they were all anxious to see her. They were all excited, but no one was more excited than Scrappy. He was about to see his future wife, but where was she?

"Don't worry folks." Jessica assured the others "I'll go see what's holding up the bride."

As Jessica went downhill to see what was going on, Googie sat on a bench in the park. It wasn't that she wasn't excited to get married, she had never waited for anything more in her life. She was scared. This was forever, and she loved him. She was afraid he might not love her forever. Daphne and Jessica came through the bushes, the entrance to the aisle, made of rose petals.

"Googie, what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." Jessica said "This is supposed to be the best day of your life."

Googie just shook her head.

"I-I don't know Daphne, I mean, I love him, I'm just...scared" She looked down at her hands as if she had sinned, but being scared was no sin.

"I'm right here Googie, and I'll be next to you the entire time." Jessica put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. Googie looked up and smiled at her.

"What if I forget what to say?" Googie asked.

"Don't worry, just answer the question from your heart. That's all you can do." Both friends smiled at each other as Daphne interrupted.

"Well then get out there! Your poor fiancée is sweating like crazy!" Daphne said.

All three women ran up the hill. Daphne and Jessica smoothed out their dresses, after wishing Googie good luck with a hug. The music started.

Googie entered onto the hill, and the crowd gasped. Scrappy's eyes gazed from his nervous hands to his beautiful bride. She was so gorgeous. Her fluffy hair was as fluffy and soft as ever, which was covered by a long veil, that covered her face. The veil was short in the front, and grew longer in the back The dress hugged her body until it reached her hips, then it flowed around her and made her walk on air. Her feet never seemed to touch the ground. She was always beautiful, but this was more than anything. She moved over the grass, which was covered by pink rose petals. This very hill in Flintstones Park, was the most gorgeous place on earth. All the flowers seemed to speak, in colors. They made the setting more exquisite, and gorgeous. It was like getting married in heaven.

"Wowee wow wow." Said Clamhead "Googie looks amazing."

"Yeah." Bubbles nodded "She's an angel."

"Not as beautiful as me of course." Shelly gave a snooty smile.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she reached the altar, and took the sweating, shaking palm of her future husband in her own. They approached Vincent Van Ghoul.

"I thought you had run away" The puppy whispered, which tickled her ear from the sweetness of his voice. She smiled.

"I could never run away from you again," He smiled, "I just had the wedding jitters."

He nodded and kissed the top of her veil as they finally stood in front of Vincent-he started the service.

"We're ready Mr. Van Ghoul." Scrappy softly said.

"Now hold on everyone, before we start the wedding..." Vincent said "I have to see if everyone's here. When I say you're name, say 'here'. Okay, Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc."

"Here." Scooby, Daphne, Freddy, Velma, and Shaggy said.

"Jessica." Vincent continued.

"Here." Jessica said.

"Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty." He continued.

"Here." They said.

"Dracula, Hunch Bunch, and Vanna Pira." He continued.

"Hey folks." Vanna said "Vanna Pira look what we've go-"

"Here will do just fine thank you." Vincent said.

"Here." Dracula said.

"The Chan Clan." Vincent continued.

"Here." Mr. Chan said.

"Jabberjaw and the Neptunes." He continued.

"Here." Jabber raised his fin.

"Chris and Terry." He continued.

"Here." The twin sisters raised their hands.

"Goober and the Ghost Chasers." He continued.

There was no answer.

"Did anyone see a green dog and three meddling kids anywhere?" Vincent asked.

"Oh yeah." Flim-Flam said "They left a message they were running late, they're catching a ride with Gibby and Scooby-Dum."

**MEANWHILE...**

Gibby, the Partridge Kids, Goober, and Scooby-Dum had been inside a wooden car. They were really burning daylight.

"I told you this wooden car ain't going anywhere." Gibby told the others.

"Shut up Gibby!" Tina said "Light it we're late!"

"Okay." Scooby-Dum threw a lighted match on the car. "Dum dum dum DUUUUUUMMMM."

"SCOOBY-DUM DON'T!" Ted yelled.

But it was too late, the car instantly burst into flames and every screamed in pain, while Scooby-Dum just made his way to the wedding. Luckily, there was a pond nearby so the others could dowse themselves. Don't worry, folks there were no severe injuries and third degree burns, they're cartoons and they can't really get burned to a crisp.

**BACK AT FLINTSTONES PARK...**

"Hey!" Someone raised his hand "Down here!"

Vincent turned down to see some of the Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy, and Grumpy to exact). They had been invited too.

"What do you want Brainy?" Vincent asked "I haven't said your names yet."

"I wanna say something." Brainy said.

"Not now Brainy." Vincent said.

"Just let him do it Mr. Van Ghoul." Papa Smurf insisted. "Whatever he wants to say, it probably can't wait until the reception."

"Have a heart Vince." Flim-Flam said.

"Very well." Vincent picked the little blue imp-like creature up "Brainy Smurf, what do you have to say?"

"Okay." Brainy looked down at the list Vincent was reading "All-Star, Dimmy, Casey, Daffeny, and Junior...ARE NOT INVITED!"

The other Smurfs started to laugh.

"They sure aren't." Papa Smurf said.

"Snorks are teh suck." Smurfette finished as she and the other Smurfs continued laughing.

"Okay that's enough!" Vincent angrily exclaimed.

Vincent flicked Brainy off of his palm and the wedding went back to being quiet.

"Well, I assume the rest of you are here." Vincent finished "Let's get to the vows. We are all gathered here today to bind together Scrappy-Doo and Googie in holy toon matrimony."

"Do you, Googie, take Scrappy-Doo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Googie looked to her very soon to be husband and smiled radiantly.

"I do." She softly said.

Scrappy's eyes lit up at those words. He'd never been happier in his entire life.

The priest continued "Do you, Scrappy-Doo, take Googie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Scrappy was already staring at her, his new wife. Her eyes glistened from the sun.

"I Scrappy Dappy Doo!" He hollered.

She smiled so brightly, that she never thought she could frown again. Tears of joy fell out of her eyes.

The priest continued. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He didn't need to be told twice. He let go of her hands and lifted her veil up and Googie picked him up from the stool he was standing on. They leaned forward and pressed their lips onto each others, as the crowd grew wild. Here they were, married, finally. They ran out of the park, as people threw flower petals at them, to celebrate this new unity.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mrs. Doo!" Vincent announced and everyone cheered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it finally happened, Scrappy and Googie are finally married. But wait folks, this ain't over yet. You gotta wait for the reception. So stay tuned! **


	9. The Reception and a Reunion

The reception was in the castle ballroom. Everyone was socializing and mingling, catching up and just saying how great it was to see each other. Scooby-Dum had made his way to the recpetion, he may have missed the wedding, but he made it in time for the reception.

"And now," Vincent said "The bride and groom will cut the cake."

Googie grabbed the knife and cut a big slice of cake and shoved it into Scrappy's face, which Scrappy licked clean.

Shaggy, Scooby, Captain Caveman, Fred, Barney, Nancy Chan, Yogi, and Jabberjaw had dug into the buffet and started eating like pigs. But that's how they were drawn.

"So Mudsy," Freddy said to Mudsy "You're the Funky Phantom right? So what makes you so funky?"

"I don't think you want to know." Mudsy assured him.

Top Cat and his gang had been observing the table of wedding gifts, they really wanted to know what everyone got Scrappy and Googie. Too bad Officer Dibble was watching them.

The Flintstones, the Rubbles, and the Jetsons had been catching up. Dino, Hoppy, Baby Puss, and Astro had bonded well too.

The kids had been hanging out and mingling as well, they really bonded, they even showed off their amazing dancing to the adults. You know, this happened with me and my cousins at the last wedding I attended, we really bonded.

Daphne, Suzie, Anne, Jessica, Brenda, Dee-Dee, Taffy, April, Bubbles, Debbie, and Shelly had been having some real girl talk, discussing how supportive they were and some other girly junk.

Velma and Trudy had been catching up, like they hadn't seen each other in years, and they really hadn't each other in years. Trudy had really bonded with the Hex Girls, as well.

Scrappy and Googie had been dancing the night away. They looked so happy now that they were finally married at last.

"Good luck Googie." Jessica hugged Googie.

The already married women had some deepest regards to Googie as well, since well, they were already married.

"You'll love marriage." Jane assured her.

"It has it's ups and downs, but it'll be great." Wilma and Betty gave her a thumbs up.

"You're finally with the man...uh dog you love most." Desert Flower said "Take it from me, me and Huck being married is the best thing I've ever experienced, too bad you two can't have kids."

"Yeah, that'd be weird, even for cartoons." Jane said.

"Oh and here's something for you." Jessica handed her a bottle of ointment "It's ointment for whenever you get lip burn when you and Scrappy kiss."

"Thanks ladies." Googie hugged them "I'm sure I'll love married life."

As I said earlier, Scrappy wanted to make this a night he would remember- one that all of his friends and loved ones would remember. He went up to speak into a microphone.

"Attention everyone." He spoke into the mike and everyone stopped doing what they were doing. "I'd like to say this is the best night I've had in a while and that I'm more than proud to be married to the woman I love most."

Everyone cheered.

"And to commemorate this joyous event," He continued "I would like to express my deepest feelings for you Googie. They're too beautiful for words, so I'm gonna do it in a song."

"I knew it I knew it!" Penelope squeaked as she jumped for joy and grabbed .

Scrappy turned to the Neptune's who were on stage ready to perform. "Ready boys?"

"Hello!" Exclaimed Shelly and Bubbles.

"Okay...and Bubbles and Shelly, you know what I mean." The puppy said.

"Ready as well ever be." Said Jabberjaw.

Scrappy jumped onto a tall stool onstage and spoke in the microphone. He was going to serenade to his new wife, in front of his entire Scooby-Doo and Hanna-Barbera family.

The music family played and Scrappy broke out into song.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song Scrappy is serenading to Googie is Fade Away by Cipes and the People. I really recommend you play this song while you read this chapter. Feel free to sing along if you want. **

* * *

_You can't fade away_  
_The way I feel for you_  
_There ain't no word I can say_  
_What I'd do for you_  
_And every single day_  
_I make it through this game called life_  
_It's always filled with pain and strife_  
_Reality will cut you like a knife_  
_It ain't right_  
_But with you by my side_  
_We will win the fight_  
_In the battle of dark and light_  
_Take my hand, hold it tight_  
_When we dance I feel alright_

_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_  
_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_

_You can't fade away_  
_Everything we got_  
_I'm talkin' about what's inside, yes connection with the heart_  
_You know it's true_  
_Ain't nothing stronger than the power of the youth_  
_And every thing I do is just for you_

_I do it for you_  
_I do it for you_

_I'd move the mountains_  
_Then I'd stand up and shout it_  
_There's earth that's out there_  
_Never in my doubt_  
_The ability, stability,_  
_Agility at almost high_  
_You love me girl_  
_You let me know_  
_That this feels right_

_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_  
_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_

_The sky is our blanket_  
_The earth is our bed_  
_If you don't know_  
_We'll never be dead_  
_Well ska la la la la la la la la_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Well ska la la la la la la la la_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Whoa_

_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_  
_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_

While everyone applauded for Scrappy and the Neptunes, Googie couldn't keep her feelings inside, everything he had said was true and she wanted to let them all out.

"Oh Scrappy..." She whispered as tears fell out of her eyes and ran up to the stage and immediately picked him up and kissed his whole face hungrily and left pink lip marks on his face and then crashed her lips onto his and he kissed her back. This made the audience cheer even more.

Duke and Annie ran up to Scrappy and hugged him.

"Scrappy, that was amazing." Duke said.

"Yeah, we never knew you were emotional." Annie added.

"Thanks." Scrappy said "The Neptunes and I have been working on it all week."

"I didn't know Scrappy was such a great singer." Daphne said.

"Not to mention he really can write lyrics." Velma added.

"Looks like the little guy is a real romantic lover boy." Freddy said.

"Looks like those years of performing in the Undersea World paid off." Biff said.

"Amen brother." Jabber added.

Scooby had tears of joy in his eyes. "Rat ras beautiful Scrappy." He said to his little nephew.

"Thanks Uncle Scooby and thanks for coming to support me and Googie." He hugged his uncle.

"You know what gang, I'm glad I didn't ruin their wedding." Shaggy said.

"I know." Daphne said "They look so happy together."

Googie and Scrappy, the newlyweds came up to Shaggy.

"Shaggy, Uncle Scooby..." Scrappy said "We're glad you came, because there's someone we wanted you guys to see."

"We had to pull a few strings, but we achieved it." Gazoo said. "Come on out you two!"

Outside, a glowing beam came down and Scrappy, Googie, Flim-Flam, Gazoo, Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of Mystery Inc went outside the reception hall to see two figures coming down from the beam, it was a raven haired woman who dressed like a hippie and a golden retriever with a red neckerchief.

"Crystal?" Shaggy asked.

"Ramber?" Scooby gasped.

"Hey Scooby-Doo, Shaggy." Crystal waved to them.

"Great to see you guys again." Amber said.

"I can't believe you're are here." Shaggy said to Crystal "It's been-"

"Years, yes it has." Crystal finished "When I found out you were here Shaggy, Amber and I decided to come here to earth to see you guys."

"Did you do this Scrappy-Doo?" Shaggy asked Scrappy.

"Sure I did." Scrappy said "Anything for my Uncle Scooby."

"We can only stay on Earth for a few hours, so we'd better make this night one that'll be the very best." Amber said.

They all went back inside the party room and they continued mingling, dancing, eating, and catching up. Shaggy and Scooby however, ignored the buffet and decided to take this time to dance with their long lost lovers.

"I always had a feeling they'd be reunited." Velma said.

"My dear Scrappy was always so

Just then, Flim-Flam came up to Scooby.

"Rey Rooby." Flim said to the talking dog "Why don't we give a little heartfelt speech?"

"Rhy not Rim Ram?" Scooby answered.

Before anyone could go back to pigging out or mingling, Flim-Flam and Scooby had spoke into the microphone.

"Rello everyone." Scooby said into the mike.

"Hiya everyone." Flim-Flam said "Flim-Flam's the name, making speeches about my friends is my game. I have come to make a little heartfelt speech with my dear friend, Scooby-Doo." He handed Scooby the mike.

"Rello reveryone." Scooby said "Rye rould like to make ran rannouncement rabout rhis. Rye rould rike to say, Rye am very proud rove Rye rephew Rappy-Roo rand his rovery ride."

"What did he say?" April asked.

"I have no idea." Jane said "Only Astro and the other dogs can understand him."

"Sorry about that." Flim-Flam took the mike from Scooby "What he's saying is that, he's very happy for his nephew and glad he came here."

"Ohhhh." The audience said.

"And we'd like to say, we are very happy for Scrappy and Googie and we couldn't have enjoyed this day if it wasn't for them." Flim-Flam continued "I wish them for happiness, love, and joy together. They are the most wonderful couple I've ever met. Scrappy's my best friend ever and I am glad he found his true love. And Googie, I'm glad you found true love and happiness at last and I love you both."

"Rand Rappy ris more rhan rye rephew, re's rye son." Scooby finished.

As everyone awed, Scrappy couldn't believe what he heard, his Uncle Scooby thought of him as his own son. Scrappy had never met his father before and his moher never wanted him, so he had thought of Scooby as his father figure. Just then, Shaggy and the rest of the gang raised their hands.

"Like uh, can we say something Scooby?" Shaggy asked Scooby.

"Sure Raggy." Scooby handed Shaggy the microphone.

"I'd just like to say, I'm very supportive of Scrappy and Googie and I'm proud to have Scrappy as my ex-girlfriend's new husband." Shaggy said "I was gonna try to stop the wedding, but I am glad I didn't, because Scrappy and Googie were meant to be together. And thanks for reuniting me and Scooby with Crystal and Amber."

Daphne took the mike "And I'm very glad that Scrappy, Flim-Flam, and Googie finally found a real home at last. And if it wasn't for Scrappy, I never would've reunited with my brother."

Velma took the mike from Daphne "And I would like to say, I am sorry for doubting you Scrappy and for never seeing what a wonderful little guy you are. You've given all these forgotten characters a home, found your true love, and we're finally on good terms once again."

Freddy took the mike and raised his glass "To the bride and groom, Scrappy-Doo and his adoring but liberated bride, Googie."

Everyone raised their glasses (well anyone who had a glass) and cheered "To Scrappy-Doo and his adoring but liberated bride, Googie."

Scrappy ran up to his Uncle Scooby and hugged "Thanks for everything...dad."

"Rikewise...son." Scooby hugged his nephew.

"And Googie," Yabba said to Googie "Welcome to the Doo Family."

"Thanks." Googie hugged him.

Eventually, it was time for one last thing before ending the reception, it was time for the wedding photo.

"Rokay everyone." Scooby used the magic paintbrush to paint a camera "Time for the wedding photo."

All the Scooby-Doo characters (and Gazoo) had gathered up, ready for the wedding photo. Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Googie, Flim-Flam, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, Freddy, Vincent, Thorn, Dusk, Luna, Jessica, Crystal, Amber, Trudy, Duke, Annie, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo, Deputy Dusty, Chris, Terry, and the Boo Brothers.

"Say cheese!" Scooby held the button, which was attached to the wire on the camera and long enough to reach the others.

"CHEESE!" Everyone smiled.

The picture was finally taken.

At last, Scrappy and Googie were married, Shaggy and Scooby reunited with Crystal and Amber (although the latters had to return to their planet eventually), and Scrappy and Googie were finally together forever at last.

"SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!" Scooby howled.

"AND SCRAPPY DAPPY DOO!" Scrappy hollered.

"AND GOOGIE DOOGIE DOO!" Googie finished.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, that's it. Scrappy and Googie are together at last. This was probably my favorite fanfic I've ever made. Thanks to captaincartoon123 for some assistance. And stay tuned for some more adventure stories starring Scooby, Scrappy, Googie, and their friends. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
